


Schwarz

by Seiyofira



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyofira/pseuds/Seiyofira
Summary: Yuugi wusste, dass die guten Dinge nicht ewig währen, doch wenn er geahnt hätte wie schnell es vorbei sein kann, hätte er es mehr geschätzt.Yuugi knew all good things come to an end but if he'd known how soon, he would've appreciated it more.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Schwarz

Das Gras zwischen den Füssen. Es kitzelt während wir über die Wiese schlendern, Hand in Hand, Seele an Seele. Könnte ich diesen Moment als letzten Moment meines Lebens geniessen, dann wäre ich erfüllt. Erfüllt von Liebe und Glück. 

_Hätte ich es doch mehr geschätzt._

Das Gras ist feucht, doch das ist uns egal. Hier gibt es nur dich und mich. Du drückst meine Hand fester. Ich drehe mich zu dir.

“Aibou, können wir in den Wald da hinten?” Deine Frage ist unschuldig, neugierig. Der Anfang vom Ende.

“Ah, Atem, ich weiss nicht… Da soll es gefährlich sein.” Gefahren hatten wir genug bekämpft und ausgehalten in diesem Leben. Du hättest gehen sollen, und doch, nachdem du alle Gefahren für ewige Ruhe auf dich genommen hast, fiel dir die Entscheidung leicht. Tränenüberströmt drehte ich mich in Richtung Ausgang und hörte die ersten Steine fallen. Wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, dass die grosse Liebe mir aus seinem eigenen Grab folgen würde und ewige Ruhe gegen ein kurzes Leben mit mir tauschen würde hätte ich ihn ausgelacht. Doch hier sind wir nun… 

“Ach…” Du lachst. Dein Lachen ist das schönste Geräusch, welches existiert. Es ist nicht nur Musik in meinen Ohren, es ist ebenso Vibrationen in meinem Bauch, Flattern um mein Herz und Schmelzen meiner Seele.

_Hätte ich es doch mehr geschätzt._

“Das sind doch nur Ammenmärchen. Lass uns reingehen, Yuugi. Biiiitte?” Wie könnte ich dir eine Bitte dieser Art abschlagen? Zudem lässt du mir keine Wahl, denn du ziehst mich bereits in die Richtung des dunklen Waldes, und ich hätte mich auf keinen Falls das erste Mal gegen mein Bauchgefühl entscheiden sollen.

Kichernd winden wir uns um Dornenbüsche, weichen tief hängenden Ästen aus und klettern über moosig-rutschige Baumstämme. In einer tiefen und ruhigen Ecke des Waldes presst du mich plötzlich gegen einen großen Baum, und ich spüre seine Wucht und seine Energie durch mich fliessen.

“Hey, mou hitori no boku, was soll das werden?” Die Luft bleibt mir im Hals stecken und ich ringe nach weiteren Worten. Wir waren uns nah, wir waren sogar eins, doch diese Art von Zuneigung und Nähe waren mir neu.

_Hätte ich es doch mehr geschätzt._

Bevor ich mich richtig hätte wehren können, waren deine Lippen bereits auf meinen, warm und angefeuchtet durch die sumpfige Luft um uns herum. Ein kleiner Kuss. Ein erster Kuss. Ein letzter Kuss. 

Ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Ein nasses und saftiges Geräusch als du über einen Zweig stolperst und rücklings in eine Pfütze fällst. Ein erneutes Lachen, dieses mal beschämt und schüchtern. Ich bemerke, dass ich vergessen habe zu atmen und öffne meinen Mund und lasse lang überfällige Luft in meine Lungen strömen.

Ein Geräusch. Wir beachten es nicht. Geräusche sind normal im Wald. Metallische nicht. Du lachst lauter als die Geräusche und mein Herz blüht in allen Farben als ich dir hochhelfe.

“Tut mir Leid, Yuugi. Ich wollte das schon seit Ewigkeiten probieren.”

Ich schüttle den Kopf und sage es ist okay. Meine Gefühle sind die gleichen. Wir teilen einen Augenblick in der die Zeit stillsteht. Wir beide, frisches und feuchtes Grün um uns herum, ein erdiger Duft in der Luft. Ist das Liebe?

_Ich weine. Meine letzten Sekunden. Hätte ich es doch mehr geschätzt._

Dein Arm um meine Schulter, mein Arm um deine Taille. Wir finden den Ausgang nicht, aber es ist hell und wir haben Zeit.

“Huh, dieser Baum sieht aus als wäre er frisch gefällt worden.” Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell du dich an die moderne Zeit gewöhnt hast und das ganze neue Wissen wie ein Schwamm aufgesogen hast. Ich nicke dir zu, aber du hast mich bereits hochgehoben, und ein Quieken entfleucht mir. Überrascht lande ich auf dem Baumstumpf des gefällten Baumes. Du schlingst deine Arme um mich herum und umarmst mich. Wir sind nahe, die Welt dreht sich nur um uns.

Die Axt trifft deinen Rücken und du keuchst Blut in mein Gesicht. Die Situation ist mir unverständlich und ich blinzle dich nur an, während du von mir ablässt und in dich zusammensackst. Dann, eine Gestalt hinter dir. Eine Maske. Ein Lachen welcher mich bis aufs Mark erschüttert.

“Lauf... Yuugi… Ich... liebe dich... “ gurgelst du, während sich eine große Blutlache um dich bildet. Sie vermischt sich mit dem Efeu, welches sich auf dem Boden entlang schlängelt. Ich renne. Ich renne. Ich renne. Ich pausiere um Luft zu holen. Meine Lungen fühlen sich blutgefüllt an und ich schmecke Eisen in meinem Mund. Ich höre ein entstelltes Lachen und ich renne weiter - rannte im Kreis. Ich finde dich. Du liegst auf dem Rücken, dein Gesicht angsterfüllt. Mit einem lauten Würgen drehe ich mich weg und übergebe mich in das Dickicht. Tränen, Schreie, Gebete. Nichts brachte dich zurück.

Ich höre das Lachen während ich weinend auf deinem blutüberströmten Körper liege. Unsere Zeit war kurz. Jede Sekunde war lebenswert mit dir. Ich weine. Meine letzten Sekunden. Hätte ich es doch mehr geschätzt. Ich lächle. Die Axt trifft mich mit einem gezielten Hieb. Alles wird schwarz, doch du bist nicht mehr allein, Atem.

_**Ich liebe dich auch.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen! Diese kleine Geschichte ist mein erster Post hier, yay! Voll mit bittersüssem Schmerz!  
> Ich hoffe das Lesen hat euch Spass gemacht <3.
> 
> Hi y'all! This is my first thing I ever post. It was just a short idea I had to get my angst-meter up.  
> Hope you had 'fun' reading it <3!


End file.
